<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три свидания (одно неудачное) by Nobel Don (hastarkis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322016">Три свидания (одно неудачное)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don'>Nobel Don (hastarkis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Racism, Canon-typical swearing, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Fix-It Pulp Fiction, Gen, Masochism, Masochistic Mr. Blonde, Masturbation, No Sex, Peeing in Public, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Resrvoir Dogs, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом тексте Марселлас никогда не был в том подвале, Винсент Вега благополучно уполз, благодаря брату, а Вик Вега выжил и начал прорабатывать свои обиды (ну... в своем стиле).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marvin Nash &amp; Mr. Blonde (Resrvoir Dogs), Mr. Blonde &amp; Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs) &amp; Vincent Vega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три свидания (одно неудачное)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Почему из Лос-Анджелеса Криминального чтива в Лос-Анджелес Бешеных псов ехать больше трех часов — не объясняется (формально автор перенес действие Чтива в другое место), как не объясняется и жизненный путь Вика Веги после ранения. Примите как данность.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>— Я ему говорю: ты что, говнюк, делаешь?.. А он держит ее кусачками за ногти и мне отвечает: как «что»? Ты же сказал помочь с «маникюром»!</p>
  <p>Они рассмеялись: Джулс загоготал со своей истории и хлопнул ладонью по столу; Винсент сдержанно хекнул, пряча ухмылку за бокалом пива; Вик неприлично заржал.</p>
  <p>Джулс был хлебнувшим дерьма в жизни черным мужиком, но почему-то, слушая его рассказы, Вик упрямо вспоминал Эдди Кэббота. Сначала он вспоминал, как Эдди рассказывал шутки за бокалом пива: так же харизматично, искренне и бездушно (рыжий засранец). А потом вспоминал, как развалился Эдди на сером полу, в луже черной крови, с черной дыркой в груди. Так и запомнил всё в черно-белых оттенках фотографий, лежавших в цветной папке с эмблемой полицейского участка.</p>
  <p>В этой цветной папке с черно-белыми фотографиями Виктор Вега значился под именем «Блондин», а Эдди Кэббот — под именем «Красавчик». Охуенная, надо сказать, парочка.</p>
  <p>— «Маникюром»! — со смехом повторил Джулс, закинув в рот ломтик фри, и изобразил пальцами кавычки. — Уловил, что он подумал?</p>
  <p>Вик отсмеялся.</p>
  <p>— Приебнутый парень, — оценил он, провернув бокал на подставке.</p>
  <p>— Старательный, — согласился Джулс.</p>
  <p>— Приебнутый, — надавил Вик. — Ты если стараешься, то делаешь то, что нужно. А когда делаешь не то, что нужно, то ты — приебнутый, и это плохо заканчивается.</p>
  <p>— Вот тут я согласен, — подал голос Винсент. — Никогда не считал этого парня профессионалом и спину свою ему б не подставил.</p>
  <p>— Минуточку, — поднял палец Джулс, останавливая обсуждение, — мы сейчас говорим о моем друге. А своего друга я буду защищать перед вами, ублюдками, до последнего вздоха.</p>
  <p>— Даже если он приебнутый?</p>
  <p>— Да, — удивился Джулс. — Даже если он приебнутый. Хотя я бы никогда не назвал его приебнутым. Ты — можешь назвать его приебнутым, но тогда назови его так в лицо, а не за спиной и в компании его друга.</p>
  <p>Джулс оскорбился, как и полагалось ранимому нигеру. Винсент улыбнулся широко и снисходительно, но Вик, хотя и уважал чужие чувства, на эту хуйню не повелся:</p>
  <p>— Никто в здравом уме не будет рвать девушке ногти кусачками…</p>
  <p>— Как будто ты можешь говорить за всех.</p>
  <p>— …как минимум стоило бы использовать плоскогубцы.</p>
  <p>— Может, это и были плоскогубцы.</p>
  <p>— Нет, не были, иначе история закончилась бы иначе.</p>
  <p>— О, вот как? — Джулс с готовностью откинул скомканную салфетку на стол. — Ну-ка поделись своей версией.</p>
  <p>Винсент громко вздохнул, явно недовольный затянувшимся обсуждением. Кровь была ему привычна, а вот мараться в страданиях ему не нравилось. Чистоплюй.</p>
  <p>Вик ободряюще пнул его коленом под столом.</p>
  <p>— Я расскажу тебе, как кончилась бы эта история, — Вик ткнул в сторону Джулса жирным от картошки пальцем. — Он бы выдрал ей все ногти один за другим еще до того, как ты вернулся, и поэтому смешной концовки бы не получилось. Так что… либо её и не получилось (а это значит, что ты пиздишь мне в уши), либо твой друг туповат на голову. И в любом из этих двух случаев он — приебнутый.</p>
  <p>Джулс уставился на Вика взглядом, на который способен только яростный нигер, выросший в нигерском гетто. Нигерство — яростное и ранимое — вообще было его неотъемлемой частью, так что Джулс нравился Вику куда больше, чем те черные ребята, упрямо делающие вид, что они белые.</p>
  <p>Винс, заебанный повисшей паузой, подал было голос, но Джулс его осек жестом. Винсент закатил глаза:</p>
  <p>— Слушайте, мне насрать кто из вас всех приебнутый, а кто нет, но я пришел сюда съесть свой бургер, а не слушать про вырванные ногти. Так что будьте так любезны, смените, блядь, тему!</p>
  <p>— Могу сменить тебе только подгузник, — вежливо заметил Вик.</p>
  <p>Джулс гоготнул. Винсент поймал Вика за шею и притянул к себе, портя тому прическу.</p>
  <p>После этой шутки инцидент вроде бы был исчерпан.</p>
  <p>— Веселый у тебя брательник, Винс.</p>
  <p>Так Джулс описал итоги этого вечера. Вик без особого энтузиазма вырвался из хватки брата и поправил волосы.</p>
  <p>— Ой, иди к черту, — отмахнулся Винсент.</p>
  <p>— Что? Да нет, я серьезно, я давно такого не видел! — Джулс скрипнул стулом и поднялся из-за стола. — Я пойду отолью, а вы, — он назидательно поднял палец и бросил тяжелый взгляд на Вика, — больше ни слова о моем кореше.</p>
  <p>Вик вскрыл зубочистку и улыбнулся.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, Джулс, больше ни слова, — Винсент развел руками. — Ты доволен? Все довольны?.. Можно я теперь доем?</p>
  <p>Джулс кивнул, развернулся, а потом замер и повернулся обратно.</p>
  <p>— Ты действительно менял ему подгузники? — уточнил он с любопытством. Винсент, успевший поднести недоеденный бургер ко рту, шикнул и бросил его обратно на тарелку. Джулс рассмеялся и, хлопнув Винсента по плечу, довольный свалил в сортир. Винсент проводил его взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Какого хера ты делаешь? — вскинулся он, когда спина Джулса исчезла за поворотом.</p>
  <p>Вик почесал подбородок:</p>
  <p>— А что я делаю?</p>
  <p>— У меня был тяжелый день. Я хочу есть. А ты задираешь моего напарника.</p>
  <p>— Ему понравилось.</p>
  <p>— А должно нравиться <strong>мне</strong>, Виктор.</p>
  <p>— А тебе не нравится?</p>
  <p>— Я хочу съесть свой бургер.</p>
  <p>— Так ешь.</p>
  <p>— Он из-за вас уже остыл.</p>
  <p>— Ладно, — кивнул Вик, пододвигая к подошедшей официантке пустую тарелку. Скользнул взглядом по форме: розовый фартучек, короткая юбка, металлическая табличка с именем «Дэбби». Они здесь были одинаково вышколенными, приторно милыми и улыбчивыми. Вику не нравилось, но на официанток он в принципе обращал не слишком много внимания, им и так было хуево жить.</p>
  <p>— Дэбби, — дружелюбно позвал Вик, — принеси, пожалуйста, моему брату свежий бургер и картошку.</p>
  <p>— Я сам могу позволить себе картошку, — отметил Винсент.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, принеси моему брату свежий бургер <strong>без</strong> картошки.</p>
  <p>— Нет, <strong>с</strong> картошкой, — Винсент отодвинул свою тарелку, намекнув Дэбби забрать и ее, — но заплачу за нее я сам.</p>
  <p>Вик хмыкнул. Дэбби кокетливо улыбнулась, предложила обновить пиво и, собрав тарелки, упорхнула в сторону кухни.</p>
  <p>Винсент тяжело вздохнул.</p>
  <p>— Ты доволен? — спросил Вик, отпивая из бокала.</p>
  <p>— Отвечу, когда мне принесут мой горячий бургер.</p>
  <p>— Эй, — позвал Вик и снова толкнул брата коленом под столом. — Ты много для меня сделал. И я люблю тебя.</p>
  <p>Винсент ответил не сразу, уловив в голосе подвох:</p>
  <p>— Я сделал много, но видимо, недостаточно?</p>
  <p>— Отвезешь меня завтра кое-куда?</p>
  <p>— Куда?</p>
  <p>— Повидать приятеля.</p>
  <p>— Ты говорил с Марселласом?</p>
  <p>— Да. Мы договорились. Послезавтра сказал подойти, он даст дело.</p>
  <p>— Хм.</p>
  <p>— Отвезешь?</p>
  <p>— Дам машину.</p>
  <p>— Не пойдет. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.</p>
  <p>— Зачем я тебе?</p>
  <p>— Для моральной поддержки.</p>
  <p>— Ваш бургер! — Дэбби зашла Винсу за правое плечо и склонилась, выставляя тарелку. Бургер был настолько горячим, что от него поднимался пар. Из верхней булки торчала цветастая шпажка. Вик стащил с тарелки брата ломтик фри и влез в стекающий с котлеты кетчуп.</p>
  <p>Винсент великодушно позволил.</p>
  <p>— Так что? — поинтересовался Вик, выглядывая в сторону туалета. — Отвезешь?</p>
  <p>Винсент осторожно поднял бургер с тарелки и укусил. Продышал горячий кусок. Прожевал.</p>
  <p>И согласно кивнул.</p>
  <p>Вик кивнул в ответ, удовлетворенный результатом, а потом поднялся из-за стола.</p>
  <p>— Ты куда? — удивился Винсент, указав беспомощным жестом в сторону, куда ушел Джулс.</p>
  <p>— Пойду спать, — Вик похлопал его по плечу. — Скажи Джулсу, что он крутой мужик и мы с ним еще увидимся.</p>
  <p>Винсент отмахнулся. Вик подмигнул проходившей мимо Дэбби. Джулс показался из-за угла.</p>
  <p>Вик кивнул ему и ушел.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— И куда мы приехали? — Винсент обошел машину кругом, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии царапин и пыли, и потер руки.</p>
  <p>Низкая каменная ограда, которой была обнесена широкая территория, потемнела от влаги ночного дождя. Сочная трава бликовала под едва поднявшимся солнцем; Вик с удовольствием «пнул» подстриженные вершинки и встряхнул ногой, сбрасывая воду с туфли. Было зябко. Винсент поправил пиджак.</p>
  <p>— На кладбище, — беззаботно отозвался Вик на его вопрос.</p>
  <p>— Я вижу, что не в бар. Ты хотел навестить друга.</p>
  <p>— Именно.</p>
  <p>Винсент растерянно посмотрел на Вика и развел руками:</p>
  <p>— Прошу прощения?</p>
  <p>— Что?</p>
  <p>— Ты хотел навестить своего друга на кладбище?</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— Он смотритель?</p>
  <p>— Нет.</p>
  <p>— Он умер?</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— И лежит тут?</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— Какого хуя?</p>
  <p>Вик остановился у самого входа и обернулся, но Винсент не дал ему ответить:</p>
  <p>— Ты даже могилу матери не навещаешь, а тут приехал навестить «друга», да еще и меня притащил? Он сдох от передоза?</p>
  <p>— Нет.</p>
  <p>— Его застрелили копы?</p>
  <p>— Нет. Тебе правда интересно? — Вик приглашающе кивнул вглубь территории. Кладбище все было зеленое, с ровными рядами почти одинаковых надгробий. Картинка, как из фильмов, где главный герой не дожил до финала.</p>
  <p>Винсент осмотрелся и снова зябко потер ладони.</p>
  <p>— Блядь, — выдохнул он и сдался. — Окей, я пойду с тобой. Но только потому что мне охуительно интересно, к кому на могилу ты меня притащил в такую рань.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, Винсент.</p>
  <p>— Пиздец, — ответил он и передернул плечами.</p>
  <p>Они пошли внутрь. Дорожки, посыпанные гравием, скрипели на каждый их шаг. Вик шел уверенно, Винсент тащился чуть позади и чувствовал себя неуютно. Когда Винсенту было неуютно, это всегда ощущалось физически, Вику даже не нужно было смотреть. Винсент чувствовал себя неуютно в трех типах мест: на базарах, в церквях и на кладбищах.</p>
  <p>Сложно сказать, почему кладбища навевали на него такую тоску; Вик приходил на них с удовольствием.</p>
  <p>— Он передознулся?</p>
  <p>— Ты уже спрашивал.</p>
  <p>— Это вообще «он»?</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— Ох, хорошо. Одной проблемой меньше, — Винс, кажется, удовлетворился и затих.</p>
  <p>Он молчал всю их недолгую дорогу до нужной могилы. Камень ничем не выделялся среди соседей и за прошедшее время успел из совсем-совсем свежего превратиться в среднестатистическое надгробие, за которым пока еще хорошо следят. Немного пыли, немного грязи, от которой никак не избавиться на открытом воздухе, разводы от дождя. Гранитная цветастость из-за этого посерела, но даты жизни прекрасно читались.</p>
  <p>Винсент, смотревший больше под ноги, чем по сторонам, почти врезался Вику в спину, а затем огляделся. Проследил за взглядом. Залип на камне.</p>
  <p>— «Марвин», — наконец прочитал он, не дождавшись никаких пояснений. — Что за уродливое имя? М-а-р-в-и-н.</p>
  <p>— Он коп, — объяснил Вик, расстегивая ширинку.</p>
  <p>— Коп?.. — Винсент опешил. — Мы протащились несколько часов для того, чтобы пр…</p>
  <p>Послышалось журчание струи, разбивающейся о мокрый камень.</p>
  <p>Винсент не только не нашел слов, чтобы хоть как-то прокомментировать ситуацию, но даже забыл, что стоило бы отвернуться. Так и стоял, молча наблюдая за происходящим. Впрочем, Вик на иное и не рассчитывал.</p>
  <p>Он в азарте высунул кончик языка, пытаясь намочить всё имя и не попасть брызгами себе же на штаны.</p>
  <p>— Блядь, — наконец шикнул Винсент и тревожно оглянулся. — Всё! Слышал? Я всё. Я иду в машину и уезжаю. Хочешь добираться назад не своим ходом — идешь со мной.</p>
  <p>Вик рассмеялся и, заправившись, подтянул собачку ширинки, но с места не сдвинулся. Винсент, не увидевший ожидаемой им реакции, еще раз тревожно оглянулся.</p>
  <p>Кроме них на кладбище в такое время никого не было, так что крыть особо было нечем.</p>
  <p>— Никогда не понимал твоего трепета. Раз такой суеверный, может, еще цветочки на могилку возложишь?</p>
  <p>— Я удивлен, что <strong>ты</strong> цветы не возложил, Вик. Это не нормально, окей? Так люди не делают.</p>
  <p>Вик закинул руку Винсенту на шею и потянул в сторону машины.</p>
  <p>— Ты удивишься, как много всего люди делают. Особенно если им должны.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, — понимающе кивнул Винс, — теперь я знаю, как выбить из Джереми мою сотню.</p>
  <p>— Не ной.</p>
  <p>— Я ною? Да, я, блядь, ною! И я буду ныть, потому что я не нанимался возить тебя на кладбище и смотреть на твой член!</p>
  <p>На выходе с кладбища Винсент вырвался из не крепкой хватки, сел на водительское сиденье и агрессивно завел машину. Вик удовлетворенно влез на пассажирское и принялся крутить ручку радио.</p>
  <p>— Только не гони.</p>
  <p>— Отъебись.</p>
  <p>Салон заполнил джаз. Винсент резко газанул с места; ему явно не терпелось чем-нибудь накидаться.</p>
  <p>— Почему я? — подал он голос минут через тридцать молчания на фоне приятной уху попсы. Вик помолчал, вслушиваясь в припев, и только затем приоткрыл глаза:</p>
  <p>— Я решил вас познакомить.</p>
  <p>— Нас с ним?.. — уточнил Винсент, снова начиная закипать. — С копом? На могилу которого ты приехал поссать?</p>
  <p>— У тебя есть с собой?</p>
  <p>Винсент осекся и отвлекся от управления, уставившись на Вика. Смотрел он так долго, что Вик все-таки намекнул ему кивком, что стоило бы держать руль крепче и следить за дорогой.</p>
  <p>— Есть, — угрюмо отозвался Винсент.</p>
  <p>— Заедь куда-нибудь по дороге. Позавтракаем.</p>
  <p>Винсент ничего не ответил, но через пару километров свернул на заправку, следом за которой светилась вывеска «обедов у Джо».</p>
  <p>Вик заказал себе омлет, Винсент потребовал стейк, а потом долго торчал в туалете.</p>
  <p>Т о р ч а л.</p>
  <p>Вик рассмеялся с собственного каламбура и зашелся кашлем.</p>
  <p>— Все нормально? — с беспокойством уточнил Винсент, присаживаясь на свое место. Он двигался мягче, элегантно придержал галстук, чтобы не макнуть его в тарелку, и выглядел благодушным.</p>
  <p>Ему шло быть обдолбанным.</p>
  <p>Вик прижал кулак к губам и кивнул. Потом, прокашлявшись, добавил:</p>
  <p>— Как обычно. Док сказал, что штопал меня буквально ювелир, но с каждым месяцем мне верится всё меньше.</p>
  <p>— Док знает, что говорит, — ненавязчиво отметил Винсент, копаясь вилкой в мясе. — Если что-то понадобится…</p>
  <p>— Молчать не стану, — оборвал его Вик. Этот разговор они поднимали не в первый раз, и каждый раз всё заканчивалось одним и тем же. Винсент был заботливым, а еще он был настойчивым в словесном выражении этой своей заботы. В дела, конечно, не лез без разрешения, потому что был охуенно воспитанным, но нотки в его голосе были у него от матери: внушали благодарное тепло и жгучую ненависть одновременно.</p>
  <p>— Отлично, — Винсент, кажется, удовлетворился. Потом помолчал. И осторожно спросил:</p>
  <p>— Это он тебя?..</p>
  <p>— Нет. Но из-за него.</p>
  <p>— Это месть? — уточнил он еще более осторожно.</p>
  <p>Вик завис вилкой над тарелкой и смерил Винсента долгим взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Серьезно? Вот так ты меня видишь? Что я буду мстить какому-то обосранцу за дырки у себя в груди?</p>
  <p>Винсент сказал короткое «хм» и отставил опустевшую тарелку.</p>
  <p>— Ну, мы давно не виделись. И это бы многое мне объяснило.</p>
  <p>— Нет, это не месть. Конкретно ему мне мстить не за что.</p>
  <p>— То есть ты просто так ходишь и ссышь на могилы всяких копов?..</p>
  <p>Вик рассмеялся и настойчиво переложил Винсенту кусок своего омлета.</p>
  <p>— Кто сказал, что просто так? Мы с ним об этом договорились.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Запястья ныли, притянутые скотчем к стулу. Вику приходилось держать голову запрокинутой, чтобы не так сильно болели плечи. Ломило поясницу. Свербило где-то под ребрами — то ли старые раны давали о себе знать, то ли отдавало болью откуда-то из другого места. Под носом было мокро, соленое заливалось в рот. Вик высморкался кровью себе на рубашку и облизал зубы.</p>
  <p>— Я нассу на твою могилу, — пообещал он, пытаясь разглядеть человека перед ним. Вик знал, что это Марвин. Узнал по скулежу и хлюпанию соплей. И если бы Марвин совсем чуть-чуть повернулся, подставившись светящей из-за его спины лампе, Вик увидел бы мясное пятно на месте отрезанного уха.</p>
  <p>Марвин был зол. Марвин был обижен. Это Вик обидел его. Вик запихнул его в багажник, привязал его к стулу скотчем, залепил рот и оседлал, чтобы не дергался.</p>
  <p>Вик отрезал ему ухо. А потом облил бензином. Марвин умолял его остановиться: мычал отчаянно, зло и безнадежно. Думал о своей семье. А потом — не думал. </p>
  <p>На семью тебе выделяется короткое мгновение где-то между «блядь» и «хочу жить». В это мгновение невозможно уместить ни слово, ни возглас, в это мгновение умещается только осознание задним умом. Капля ужаса, растекающаяся в кишках как масло на воде, а затем кишки сворачивает, словно ты падаешь с вершины русских горок в бездну.</p>
  <p>«Ей всего семь», — думал в то мгновение Марвин. Он сам в этом признался.</p>
  <p>— Ей всего семь, — рыдал он, стоя над Виком с бейсбольной битой в руках. Марвин смешно косил голову на бок.</p>
  <p>— Посмотри, что ты со мной делал!.. Посмотри, на что заставил пойти!..</p>
  <p>Он ломался. Складывался, вваливался внутрь, как карточный домик или пирамида из костяшек домино. Вик из-под пульсирующих век следил за тем, как качался самопальный набалдашник на бите, описывая восьмерки в нервных нетвердых руках.</p>
  <p>Марвин был в ярости. Марвину было больно.</p>
  <p>Давай, приятель, всего один взмах.</p>
  <p>— Ей всего семь, — выл он. Это была его мысль в то мгновение ужаса между «блядь» и «хочу жить». И как этот миг невозможно облечь в слова, так и Вик не смог бы облечь в слова количество лицемерия и эгоизма, что крылось внутри этого мгновения. Уж он-то знал, как это работает.</p>
  <p>И ему нравилось его испытывать.</p>
  <p>У Вика было свое мгновение ужаса, когда Марвин, подобрав слюни, замахнулся битой и прицелился.</p>
  <p>Вик не мог описать его словами.</p>
  <p>Потом он заорал.</p>
  <p>У него, кажется, выскочило плечо из сустава и, возможно, хрустнула кость. Вик чувствовал, как бита врезается в мясо, как удар волной прокатывается от плеча по груди, как выбивает воздух из легких, как головка кости задирается и выдавливается и как безвольно теперь виснет на ней неуправляемое мясо.</p>
  <p>Господи, как хорошо.</p>
  <p>— Всего семь, ублюдок! Ей было всего семь!!!</p>
  <p>Вик сплюнул и попытался пошевелить рукой. Попытался дви…</p>
  <p>Его отвлек шум рассекаемого воздуха, и бита прилетела ему в ухо. Клацнули зубы. Провалилась скула. Если провести мокрым от крови языком по нёбу, можно было распробовать мелкое крошево.</p>
  <p>На вкус оно было как кабинет дантиста.</p>
  <p>Глаз пульсировал. Шумело в голове. Вик смеялся. Боль прокатилась по нему от макушки к пяткам, а потом — обратно, чтобы осесть жаром агонии где-то над поясницей.</p>
  <p>Марвин был очень обижен. Марвин злился. Марвин злился, потому что ничего не мог сделать. У него не было уха, он был мокрый от бензина, а его дочери для него навсегда осталось семь.</p>
  <p>— Ты бы сказал мне спасибо, если бы мог… — Вик качнулся. В голове всё плыло. Темнел и без того темный пол перед глазами. Ярко светила лампа у Марвина из-за спины.</p>
  <p>— Маленькие милые девочки не могут быть шлюхами, отсасывающими за косячок. — Вик надавил языком на нёбо, а потом провел им по зубам. Два обломились. Трещина прочертила каждый из них снизу и ушла в десну, где уперлась в череп. Вик толкнулся языком и взвыл, когда челюсть свело от боли. — Дети такие… милые, когда им семь. А потом они вырастают. Тебе повезло, что ты этого не увидишь.</p>
  <p>Марвин что-то мямлил. У него текло, от него несло бензином, и Вик еще раз растер языком крошку по нёбу, чтобы почувствовать привкус жженой кости.</p>
  <p>Вик ел что-то такое же мерзко-копченое; что это было?</p>
  <p>— Замолчи!.. — ярился Марвин, забавно поджимая руку. С биты капало.</p>
  <p>— Ей не хватает гвоздей, — Вик шевельнул челюстью и попробовал рассмеяться. Вышло хуево, но он так и рассчитывал:</p>
  <p>— Я тебя почти сжег, а ты пожалел на меня ебаных гвоздей.</p>
  <p>Вик закашлялся.</p>
  <p>И тогда у него проломился череп.</p>
  <p>Когда череп проламывается, ты не успеваешь ничего услышать. Ты только чувствуешь удар, а потом ощущаешь, как по образовавшейся выемке тебя что-то гладит.</p>
  <p>Потом наступает тьма, но тебе так тепло и нежно, что оно того стоит.</p>
  <p>И оно того стоило.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>В какой-то момент Вику показалось, что Винсент поплыл: залип на какой-то точке между ними, и никак нельзя было понять, слушает ли он вообще. Вик замолчал и принялся сосредоточенно дожевывать омлет.</p>
  <p>Винсент залипал еще некоторое время, а потом сфокусировался.</p>
  <p>— Давай-ка повторим, чтобы я правильно понял. Мы пиздохали три часа на машине, потому что ты пообещал копу нассать на его могилу.</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— За то, что он бил тебя битой без гвоздей.</p>
  <p>— Угу.</p>
  <p>— Во сне.</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>Винсент, кажется, хотел спросить «ты ёбнулся?», но потом спохватился и проглотил завертевшиеся на языке слова. Подпер голову кулаком.</p>
  <p>— Никогда не понимал, почему мама тебя так любила.</p>
  <p>— Она любила тебя больше меня.</p>
  <p>— Хуй, — без эмоций парировал Винсент.</p>
  <p>— И его тоже, — не стал спорить Вик.</p>
  <p>— И в чем суть? — после паузы спросил Винсент.</p>
  <p>— В чем суть чего?</p>
  <p>— В бите с гвоздями.</p>
  <p>— То, что она с гвоздями.</p>
  <p>— Я не про саму биту.</p>
  <p>— А про что?</p>
  <p>— Про вообще, — Винсент взмахнул вилкой, пытаясь сформулировать, — бита. Могила. Гвозди. В о о б щ е.</p>
  <p>— А.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик проснулся со стояком.</p>
  <p>Открыл глаза, уставившись в серый потолок комнаты и вздохнул. После пробуждения обычно дышалось особенно легко. Дышалось вообще легко, если не вставать с постели, но стоило только спустить ноги на пол и сесть, как где-то под ребрами начинало давить и свербеть, будто что-то застряло. Док сказал, что рубцы могут причинять дискомфорт, но не сказал, что ощущение будет, как от хронически забившей легкие дряни, которую невозможно выхаркать.</p>
  <p>Это был маленький сюрприз.</p>
  <p>Вик не мог и не хотел проводить оставшуюся жизнь, лежа в постели, но дрочить предпочитал в горизонтальном положении.</p>
  <p>— Давай, приятель.</p>
  <p>Было томно. Член приятно тянуло, а в голове хорошо шумело, как после двенадцати часов здорового глубокого сна. После <em>свиданий</em> Вик всегда чувствовал себя охуенно живым и правильным. </p>
  <p>Они приходили к нему по очереди, а иногда и группами, хотя не знали друг друга. Вик не всех помнил по именам. Да что там, он не всех по именам знал. У него в знакомых были Очкарик, Ебантяй из пиццерии, Долговязая курва, Педик из Бостона, Зайка, Паппи, мисс Педигрю, Оливер, Оливер второй, Оливер третий, Джейсон, Венди, малыш Робби, Бинго, Сэм, Патрик, Уолтер, Чарли (это была кличка), Джессика и еще несколько чуваков, которые Вику не нравились достаточно, чтобы не запариваться над именами совсем.</p>
  <p>Женщина среди них была только одна, и они давно не виделись, потому что Вику нравилось разговаривать, а долговязой курве они с Томми выдрали все зубы. Её муж слишком долго чесал яйца, за что и поплатился, но теперь мог быть благодарен: сосала его баба после этого, должно быть, отменно.</p>
  <p>А еще она ушла живой, хотя и очень обиженной.</p>
  <p>Вик не любил женщин, поэтому убивать их было скучно.</p>
  <p>Марвин — это что-то новое. С Марвином их ничего не связывало. Марвин лишился куска кожи, но больше ничего лишиться не успел; Вик рассчитывал заполучить его себе, но на фотографиях в полицейском деле у Марвина было умиротворенное лицо сдохшего копа. Особенно на тех ракурсах, где не видно было отрезанное ухо.</p>
  <p>Марвин должен был сгореть, потому что латиносам очень идет белозубая улыбка, а так…</p>
  <p>Вик его не ждал. Он притащился сам, подволачивая ногу, сипя дырявой грудью (Вик не был впечатлен), рыдая и злясь. Марвин привязал его к стулу и…</p>
  <p>Вик плюнул на ладонь и прошелся твердым движением по члену.</p>
  <p>…и не смог толком ничего сделать.</p>
  <p>Марвин не был достаточно зол, чтобы раскошелиться на что-то получше биты. На нож, например. Попробовать отомстить. У ссыкливых педиков никогда не хватает духу нормально отомстить. </p>
  <p>Мстить вообще мало у кого выходит нормально. Месть должна быть холодной, а у них у всех — горячие, безумные головы. Они все сжимают в кулаки пальцы (или то, что от них осталось) и клянутся сделать Вику больнее, чем сделал им он. Клянутся вытянуть из него кишки. Снять с него скальп. Повыдергивать ногти. Переломать все кости одна за другой. Скормить крысам. Скормить собакам.</p>
  <p>Проблема в том, что они ничего не могут сделать. Они слишком злы и обижены, а Вик слишком жив и слишком хорошо знает, что ему ничего не будет. Он привязан, или распят, или растянут, или заперт, но он смеется, потому что ни Зайка, ни Паппи, ни малыш Робби никогда ничего не добьются.</p>
  <p>И Зайка, Паппи, малыш Робби, Джейсон, Оливеры, все остальные — они визжат, воют, рубят, измываются, изматывают себя, а потом Вик просыпается.</p>
  <p>И дрочит.</p>
  <p>И кончает.</p>
  <p>Вик кончает хорошо, а Зайка, Паппи, малыш Робби, Джейсон, Оливеры, Венди, Бинго, Сэм, Патрик и остальные — кончили плохо.</p>
  <p>И теперь их с Виком ждало путешествие в Вечность.</p>
  <p>Но не с Марвином.</p>
  <p>Марвин появился сам. У Марвина текли сопли и слюни, и у него не хватило злости, чтобы найти пару гвоздей. Всё, что Марвин сумел сделать, это нажаловался, что больше никогда не увидит дочку, а потом размозжил Вику череп.</p>
  <p>Вик жидко кончил себе на живот и поморщился.</p>
  <p>Марвин не был слабаком. Марвин был недостаточно обижен, и Вик собирался это исправить.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Это такая терапия, да?</p>
  <p>— Что?</p>
  <p>— Терапия, — повторил свою догадку Винсент. — Док мне как-то рассказывал. Правит мозги, если они кипеть начинают.</p>
  <p>— Хм, — Вик отставил пустую тарелку. — Охуенная терапия, должен сказать. Только вот с этим засранцем у нас не заладилось.</p>
  <p>— Всё-таки ты на него обижен, — подловил Винсент и развеселился. Вик из вежливости улыбнулся в ответ:</p>
  <p>— Конечно, я на него обижен. Я хотел хорошенько подрочить утром, а он мне весь настрой сбил.</p>
  <p>Винсент рассмеялся.</p>
  <p>— Хорошая шутка. И как? Полегчало теперь?</p>
  <p>— Ну, — Вик задумался, — это сложно сказать. Сложно насолить человеку после смерти. Тут нужен подход.</p>
  <p>— Именно поэтому мы стараемся делать всё так, чтобы никто не скопытился.</p>
  <p>— Это что сейчас было?</p>
  <p>— Что? — не понял Винсент.</p>
  <p>— Ты сейчас процитировал того нигера?</p>
  <p>— Что? Нет!</p>
  <p>— Я узна<em>ю</em> эту манеру говорить. Это не твои слова.</p>
  <p>Вик заржал и, перегнувшись через стол хлопнул Винсента по плечу. Винсент засмущался, не готовый защищаться.</p>
  <p>— Слушай, Вик…</p>
  <p>— Он хороший напарник, вы с ним много раз выбирались из передряг и всё еще живы, — отмахнулся Вик, — знаю эту песню. Не злись.</p>
  <p>— Он уходит, — неожиданно признался Винсент. Вик сделал удивленное лицо:</p>
  <p>— Уходит?</p>
  <p>— Да. После позавчерашнего он решил, что хватит.</p>
  <p>— Когда ты случайно пристрелил парня в машине? — Вик заржал. — Уморительная история. Я б после такого от тебя тоже ушел.</p>
  <p>Винсент натянуто улыбнулся:</p>
  <p>— Ты понял, о чем я, — надавил он. — Я думал, может, он все-таки несерьезно, но он серьезно. Сообщил Марселласу вчера после бара.</p>
  <p>Вик тихо посмеялся и прокомментировал с одобрением:</p>
  <p>— Приебнутый.</p>
  <p>Винсент откинулся на спинку стула. Этот жест, наверное, должен был выглядеть раздраженно, но сортир действительно не прошел для Винсента даром. Вик покачал головой:</p>
  <p>— Не успел я приехать, а тут кадровые перестановки. Ладно, поехали.</p>
  <p>Винсент развел руками в не слишком искренней попытке извиниться за происходящее. Они поднялись из-за стола, Вик придавил тарелкой деньги.</p>
  <p>— Ты оставил чаевые? — уточнил Винсент, придерживая Вику дверь. Очень вежливо с его стороны, Вик оценил.</p>
  <p>— Да. А что, ты против?</p>
  <p>— Нет, я всегда оставляю. Хотел убедиться, что ты оставил.</p>
  <p>— А Джулс оставляет?</p>
  <p>— Не всегда. Я ему напоминаю.</p>
  <p>— Мы как-то обсуждали тему чаевых. Еще при Джо Кэбботе.</p>
  <p>— Чем кончилось?</p>
  <p>— Ничем. Джо не терпел пустых обсуждений, так что всё закончилось ничем.</p>
  <p>— Ладно.</p>
  <p>Они сели в машину, Винсент повернул ключ и вывернул на трассу. Вик ради приличия прошелся по всем радиостанциям, но в итоге вернулся на ту, с которой они ехали всё это время. Благостная пустота заполняла голову, Вик почесал макушку и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить, как теперь будет обижен на него Марвин.</p>
  <p>Марвин – из тех хороших парней, которых в старшей школе ради шутки заставляли пихнуть в плечо самого крупного бугая. «Давай, чувак, не ссы, разве это удар?». А у них, у этих хороших парней, удар поставлен только по груше, так что они робко пихают бугая в грудь под всеобщие смешки. Потом идут в академию, где удар им ставят еще и по манекену. Потом — по людям. И больше никто не смеет бить их по лицу их собственными кулаками.</p>
  <p>Затем они с оттяжкой пинают по почкам, потому что знают, кто прав, а кто виноват, и со значком на груди они защищают невинных от прокаженных.</p>
  <p>Когда по почкам пинают уже их, спесь вдруг куда-то девается, значок спадает и теряется святость долга. Почему-то, когда их пинают по почкам, уже слишком сложно становится отличить добро от зла.</p>
  <p>Потому что ни добра, ни зла не существует, но об этом им никто никогда не рассказывает.</p>
  <p>Это профессиональная тайна.</p>
  <p>И Вик тоже никогда не рассказывал. Вик предпочитал показывать и учить делом. И хотел, чтобы его тоже чему-нибудь научили.</p>
  <p>Теперь Марвин мог бы попробовать. Вику не сложно было наведаться к его дочери, но было лень «пиздохать», как выражался Винсент, еще час и зависать в городе дольше, чем на сутки.</p>
  <p>— Нет, ну а всё-таки я не понимаю, — подал голос Винсент, успевший, вроде бы, отвлечься от тяжести разрыва с напарником. — Чем плохо, что он тебя вырубил почти сразу?</p>
  <p>Вик встряхнул головой, прогоняя накатывающий сон, и посмотрел на брата. И рассмеялся. А затем закашлялся. Винсент дернулся, но Вик поднял ладонь, чтобы тот не отвлекался.</p>
  <p>— Сука, я так скучал по тебе, ты себе не представляешь, — сказал он вместо ответа.</p>
  <p>Винсент еще некоторое время тревожно поглядывал на Вика, но потом, убедившись, что кашель ушел, расслабился:</p>
  <p>— А уж я как соскучился, — без энтузиазма проговорил он, — не представляешь.</p>
  <p>Вик не обманулся интонациями: несмотря ни на что Винсент был ему рад. Особенно сейчас.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Больше они об этом не разговаривали. Вик не любил дубли, поэтому вечером у него было свидание с Паппи. Паппи был крупным парнем, привыкшим к боли. Он зарабатывал на подпольных боях, легко продавался и любил девочек помладше. Эдди тогда попросил Вика потянуть резину, и Вик тянул Паппи целую неделю.</p>
  <p>Так что, когда они встречались, Паппи говорил сорванным шепотом и никогда не садился. На нем все еще болтался поводок, и Вик всегда очень умилялся, что Паппи до сих пор его носит.</p>
  <p>Паппи шептал, что ему не в новинку. И добавлял, что ему не мешает. Паппи брал Вика за шкирку и швырял в бетонную стену цеха, а когда Вик пытался напасть, перехватывал его руки и бил под дых. Ударял в печень. Заламывал запястья. Ломал запястья. Ронял на грязный пол, усыпанный строительной пылью, и выбивал из Вика дух и несколько литров крови.</p>
  <p>Под Паппи было так хорошо, что Вик даже не был способен блевать. После него всё внутри перемешивалось, превращалось в кашу и вытекало само через разломанную крепкими ботинками пасть. Иногда — через перебитое горло. Через горло еще вываливался язык и, если чуть-чуть напрячься, забавно щекотал рваные края.</p>
  <p>Вик лежал на холодном полу, пока у него изо рта вытекало и вываливалось, едва дышал и пытался потрогать черную лужу. У него никогда не выходило, потому что Паппи был слишком хорош, а кости в руках у Вика заканчивались раньше, чем у Паппи впервые сбивалось дыхание.</p>
  <p>Паппи хрипел, а намотавшийся ему на горло поводок вился, как брошенный под давлением пожарный рукав.</p>
  <p>Затем Паппи выходил из себя и бил Вика в лицо, когда тому нечем уже было защищаться. Глаза то ли лопались, то ли просто переставали видеть, и Вик тонул в темноте, ощущающая только боль и течение собственной крови под грудью. Кровь всегда текла потоком от челюсти вдоль тела вниз, к паху, и Вик просыпался целый, зрячий и со стояком.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Марселлас собирался отправить Вика куда-то в центр, но произошло нечто из ряда вон. По крайней мере, так об этом сообщил Винсент, когда они с Виком ехали по утреннему городу. Винсент поймал его у входа, перехватил за плечо, сказал, что Марселлас уже распорядился и они едут вместе.</p>
  <p>Винсент кратко обрисовал ситуацию: один парень не только обокрал Марелласа, но и, что главное, предал его доверие, так что его нужно будет проучить.</p>
  <p>Он так и сказал «проучить», и что-то в этом слове Вику не понравилось, было какой-то отсебятиной. Марселлас вряд ли сказал бы «проучить». Он бы сказал «заставить ответить». Или «заплатить». Или «вернуть долг». «Проучить» не сказал бы даже Джулс, и Вик решил, что брату не стоит шариться по опасным заданиям одному.</p>
  <p>Особенно по тем, где кого-то нужно обязательно «проучить».</p>
  <p>Парня, кстати, звали Бутч, и проблема была в том, что он выиграл бой там, где его стоило бы проиграть. Вик отвернулся в окно, чтобы скрыть улыбку и ощущение дежавю. От Винсента это, однако, не укрылось.</p>
  <p>— Что такое? — уточнил он.</p>
  <p>— Я знал одного такого же, — объяснил Вик, — только его звали не Бутч.</p>
  <p>— А как звали?</p>
  <p>— Не Бутч, — пожал Вик плечами. — Я всегда звал его Паппи. Только вчера его вспоминал, и вот какое совпадение.</p>
  <p>— Что он сделал? — в голосе Винсента читалось неподдельное любопытство, и Вик в очередной раз подумал, насколько ему все это время не хватало брата. Без Винсента было скучновато и такими подробностями приходилось делиться с кем попало.</p>
  <p>— Ровно то же самое, — Вик посмеялся, припомнив сон, и пожевал губу. — Так что не переживай, я знаю, что делать.</p>
  <p>— Как раз за это я теперь и переживаю, — отозвался Винсент и неуютно поморщился. — Историй про ногти, знаешь, мне и за обедом хватает.</p>
  <p>— Постоишь на стрёме, — предложил Вик по доброте душевной.</p>
  <p>«На стрёме» Винсент, скорее, сидел. Но к тому моменту, как он вышел из сортира (так и не смог сосредоточиться из-за задушенного мычания, по его же словам), с Бутчем уже было почти покончено.</p>
  <p>— Горазд ты срать, — отметил Вик, двумя пальцами придерживая дезориентированному Бутчу голову.</p>
  <p>— Я не посрал, — Винсент сказал это то ли с наездом, то ли гордо.</p>
  <p>Бутч кончился минут через пятнадцать после того, как с кухни его перетащили в ванну.</p>
  <p>Винсент потом отряхивался от воды и вслух радовался, что обошлось без крови.</p>
  <p>Вик тихо радовался, что радовался Винсент.</p>
  <p>Марселлас был доволен исходом.</p>
  <p>— За братьев Вега? — предложил Винсент, подняв бокал. Он снова был под кайфом и в невероятно благостном настроении. Перспектива работать одному его убивала, так он сам утверждал, и теперь, когда Марселлас после ухода Джулса предложил братьям объединиться, Винсент был больше рад, чем напряжен сомнительными методами Вика.</p>
  <p>Вик планировал воздержаться от крови еще хотя бы какое-то время. Винсент воспринимал это заботой о нем и благодарно рыдал, потому что заебался отстирывать рубашки, а Вик думал о том, что сегодня после бара у него назначено <em>свидание</em>.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>От фигуры впереди отчетливо несло мочой. Вик встряхнул головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться и разглядеть лицо, но из-за темного силуэта снова ярко била в глаза лампа.</p>
  <p>Впрочем, Вик знал, от кого может разить мочой. Кто может хлюпать носом, смешно клонить голову к левому плечу, хрипеть дырками в груди и чуть-чуть прихрамывать.</p>
  <p>Вик знал, кто может держать в руках биту.</p>
  <p>На этот раз из биты торчали ржавые гнутые гвозди, обмотанные колючей проволокой, и Вик удовлетворенно вздохнул. Марвин покачивал своим оружием и сам покачивался, едва удерживая равновесие. Изредка он утирался рукавом, чтобы убрать излишки крови из-под носа — это Вик увидел уже через пару шагов, когда Марвин чуть развернулся, пряча от Вика покалеченную сторону головы.</p>
  <p>— Ты… — сдавленно проговорил он, махнув в сторону Вика битой, и всхлипнул не то от слез, не то от разбитого носа.</p>
  <p>Вик напряг руки, проверяя крепость веревок, и шикнул, когда привычно уже заныли неудобно вывернутые плечи. И рассмеялся.</p>
  <p>Марвин растерянно и раздраженно покачнулся.</p>
  <p>— Ты!.. — взвыл он и разрыдался. — Зачем ты это делаешь?! Ос… Оставь меня в покое!.. Оставь! Меня! В покое!</p>
  <p>— Ну, Марвин, ты ведь первый начал, — Вик поскреб еще целыми зубами по языку и сплюнул на пол. — И, я смотрю, сегодня ты подготовился куда лучше.</p>
  <p>Он кивнул на биту. Марвин уставился на нее ошарашенно, даже потеряно, хотя из руки не выпустил. Марвин выглядел забитым и загнанным, а это был верный признак, что скоро зверь впадет в отчаяние и бросится, потому что терять больше нечего.</p>
  <p>Если зверь внутри вообще есть, а то бывали случаи…</p>
  <p>— Это… — голос у него сломался, — это не я… Это не я…</p>
  <p>Марвин запричитал, повторил еще раз и еще, как какую-то молитву. Все утирал рукавом лицо, моргал и отплевывался. Агрессивно замахнулся:</p>
  <p>— ЭТО НЕ Я! Это ты!.. Сука… Всё ты… Ей было семь, понимаешь?! СЕМЬ!</p>
  <p>Вик дернулся, когда бита вспорола воздух в паре дюймов от его лица. Мгновение ужаса, краткий миг между «блядь» и «хочу жить», который невозможно описать словами, но который ледяной волной прокатывался вдоль позвоночника. Что-то большее, чем рефлекс, что-то меньшее, чем вся жизнь. Пропущенный сердцем удар.</p>
  <p>Господи, как Вик это обожал. Возможно, чуть больше, чем всё то, что шло следом. Чем кровавые сопли, перемешанные внутренности, содранная кожа и боль, превращающая все тело в один большой комок очищающего огня, перерастающего в свободу и легкость.</p>
  <p>Марвин первым пришел к Вику, Вик его не ждал. Вик не успел сделать с ним ничего особенного, только облил бензином, поэтому Марвин не мог сделать ничего особенного с Виком в ответ.</p>
  <p>Пришлось ему помочь.</p>
  <p>Пришлось его подстегнуть.</p>
  <p>Пришлось нассать на его могилу, прямо на камень, прямо на траву, на глазах у публики. И теперь от Марвина несло мочой, а он выл, дрожащей рукой размахивая битой с гвоздями. Он наконец-то раздобыл гвозди, это был прогресс.</p>
  <p>Давай, приятель, тебе ведь совсем не понравилось. Ты можешь это прекратить.</p>
  <p>— Тебе место в аду! — обиженно выплюнул Марвин, обходя стул, к которому был привязан Вик, по кругу. Вик прислушивался к прыгающему ритму его дыхания:</p>
  <p>— Знаешь, кому еще место в аду? — поинтересовался он, когда Марвин зашел за спину. Тот замер, ожидая подвоха, но снова двинулся. Шагов его почти не было слышно за истерикой и всхлипами. Марвину было больно, а еще Марвин знал, с кем имеет дело.</p>
  <p>— Твоей дочери, — Вик повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Марвина, пока тот стоял лицом к свету. Жаль, что не было спичек. Зубы у него казались особенно белыми теперь, когда все губы и подбородок были залиты кровью, текущей из носа. На угольно-черном выглядело бы еще лучше.</p>
  <p>— Нет, — ощерился Марвин. Он натягивался и взводился, Марвин — полицейская шавка с неплохим нюхом, а еще Марвин — хороший отец, но смотрел достаточно плохих фильмов про копов, чтобы почуять, к чему все идет.</p>
  <p>— До нее ехать всего три часа, дружище, и это со всеми пробками. Дети такие милые, пока маленькие. Хочешь, я окажу тебе услугу?</p>
  <p>Марвин взвыл. У него из глотки вырвался страшный вопль человека, потерявшего последнее, что у него было, и Вик прикрыл глаза, чтобы высокий истеричный неправильный крик, режущий по ушам, прорезал достаточно глубоко.</p>
  <p>Вик хотел все.</p>
  <p>Вик привык брать все.</p>
  <p>У Марвина был единственный шанс предотвратить страшное и защитить свою милую кареглазую девчонку.</p>
  <p>Свистнул воздух, рассеченный замахом.</p>
  <p>Мгновение ужаса. Пропущенный удар сердца. Рефлекторно поджавшееся в ожидании боли очко.</p>
  <p>И — ничего.</p>
  <p>А потом голос:</p>
  <p>— Хватит.</p>
  <p>Вик не понял, к кому была обращена эта реплика. То ли к Марвину, уже собравшемуся нанести удар, то ли к Вику, но он на всякий случай еще раз сплюнул на пол:</p>
  <p>— А не то — что?</p>
  <p>Он открыл глаза и сморгнул пот. Рядом с Марвином, переминающимся с ноги на ногу, стояла еще одна фигура. Человек перехватил руку с битой, не дав Марвину нанести удар. Вик злобно цыкнул и медленно выдохнул.</p>
  <p>— Ты больной, ебанутый ублюдок, находящий удовольствие в том, чтобы пытать окружающих, — проговорил голос.</p>
  <p>Вик цокнул, потому что слышал это далеко не в первый раз, и уже порядком утомился объяснять всем подряд, что из этого правда, а что — нет. На пятый раз ему надоело. На шестой он разозлился. В остальные разы предпочитал просвещать выборочно, если очень хотелось. Ему нравилось пытать — это было правдой.</p>
  <p>— Накажи меня за это, — предложил Вик и закашлялся. Впервые во сне он закашлялся от саднящего чувства в легких.</p>
  <p>Послышалась усмешка. Человек шагнул вперед и подставился свету.</p>
  <p>Вик, конечно, его узнал. Его, выпустившего все пули Вику в грудь, потому что Вик посмел поднять руку на сраного копа. Не дал Вику занести над бензином зажигалку. Не дал забрать Марвина себе.</p>
  <p>На его могилу было бесполезно ссать, но встать на защиту сраного обиженного копа, не умеющего постоять за себя — это он был готов всегда. Только так до него и можно было добраться, только так его и можно было заставить прийти, раз уж он сдох сам, от чужой пули, от потери крови, со спутавшимися волосами и лицом, бледным настолько, что сливалось с серым бетонным полом на черно-белых фотографиях в той цветной папке.</p>
  <p>В ней Вик значился под кличкой «Блондин», а Эдди Кэббот — под кличкой «Красавчик», зато этот значился под кличкой «Фредерик Ньюэндайк». Он тоже оказался копом, но на это Вику было по большей части насрать. Главное, что Вик выжил и теперь донимал Марвина, потому что Фредди один раз его уже защитил.</p>
  <p>Фредди злобно ощерился и удобнее перехватил биту.</p>
  <p>— Ты, выродок, будешь дохнуть долго и мучительно, — пообещал он и сделал замах.</p>
  <p>— Скорее бы, — улыбнулся Вик и рассмеялся.</p>
  <p>Его мгновение ужаса было на вкус как кабинет дантиста.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>В чем-то Винсент все-таки был прав.</p>
  <p>И это действительно многое объясняло.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>